The Past, Present, and Future
by Falling tears
Summary: Aya Mae is on the run from Boivolt. What happens when she meets the Bladebreakers?
1. Original character

Original Character Profiles

Aya Mae-

Hair- Aya has waist long navy colored hair. The tips of her hair are a pale blue color. She usually wears it in a high pony tail like Miriam's with a black head band.

Eyes- She has innocent pink eyes when she is content and when she gets mad or angry they narrow like Rei's and turn black.

Face- Aya has pale colored skin. She has a triangle tattoo under each eye which is the same shade of blue as her hair. She has one inch fangs which are visible with her mouth closed.

Gloves- She has black gloves that have a ring that goes around her middle finger on each hand. The glove ends at her elbows and they have the kanji character for snake written in black.

Clothes- Aya wears baggy gray pants that resemble Kai's except hers have a navy flames at the bottom of the pants. She has a black studded belt to hold her pants upon her slim figure. For a shirt she has a black spaghetti strap that barely covers her whole stomach and a light blue half zipped sweater that won't keep her really warm. It's made from a very light material. She also has a white scarf like Kai.

Makeup- Aya wears very little makeup. She wears dark blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

Personality- Aya is very sarcastic and a loner. She was not always like this, but when something traumatized her she has been distant and quiet. She is afraid of nothing and she will do what it takes to get what she wants.

Beyblade- Her blade is very nice looking. Though it is a lot smaller than a regular blade it packs a more powerful punch than most blades. It is black with a dark blue attack ring; everything else is black except the light blue center.

Bit beast- Aya's bit beast Pericolo is a giant black snake with the same blue triangles under his eyes. His very long fangs are deadly to most. His tail is pointed and is very sharp.

Offensive attacks

Fang of the fallen- Pericolo's fangs will glow blue and he will strike with a powerful blow.

Agonized pain- Pericolo will wrap himself around his opponents bit beast and crush him.

Last tourniquet- This is Pericolo's final attack and has never been used before.

Defensive attacks

Dark dissolve- The blade and Pericolo will both dissolve and re appear somewhere else.

Fear of darkness- The opponent and bit beast will have flash backs of the worst time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

The Past, Present, and Future.

Chapter 1- Bullet, Victim, and Bit beast.

Written by Falling Tears

Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own Aya Mae and this plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast talking_

-At Biovolt Abbey-

"Sir, experiment 500779 has escaped." Said a voice coming from the shadows of Boris's office.

"Shit!" The guy in the chair swore loudly which caused the guy in the shadows to shake. "Get her back as soon as possible, or I will have your hide."

"Yes sir, should we alert Master Voltaire about this incident?" Asked the quivering voice.

"No, I will deal with that later." Answered the cold voice.

"As you wish sir." And with that hearing footsteps indicated that the guy in the shadows left the room.

-In the alleys on Tokyo-

A girl around the age of 15 walked, she walked through various alleyways. Her name was Aya, Aya Mae. She was the escapee of Biovolt Abbey. Her long flowing navy hair blew into her face. She wiped her hair away and turned around as she heard a crunch or a soda can being stepped on.

"Miss Mae, please come back to the place where you belong, in our experiment laboratory." The icy voice said.

"I'll never go back." Aya hissed. Her eyes narrowed and had a look that showed that she wanted to kill.

"That's what Master Boris said you would say." The voice replied. He snapped his fingers and 20 men came from the shadows.

"Bring it on." Aya said calmly. She took a readying stance and waited. The men all pulled out a gun and pointed them at her.

"Open fire." Shouted the person who was assumed the man in charge.

The men shot and shot and Aya dodged most of them, except for one that got her in her arm. She aimed a punch to the guy closest to her. She him directly in the stomach. He dropped his gun and Aya picked it up. She bashed another guy on the head with the gun and did the same to another person. The gun was now bent all over. She dropped it and made a run for it.

'There are too many of them. I can't take them all on at once.'

"After her!" Screeched the same guy.

-With the Bladebreakers (excluding Hilary)-

"What do you want to do today?" Asked Tyson.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Replied Max.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Quiet, listen." Rei said.

**¡Bang!**

"Gunshots." Kai said.

"Come on someone might need our help." Rei shouted as he ran in the direction of the noise. The other followed him quietly.

-Aya on the run -

'Where to go? Where to go?'

_I wish I could be of any assistance to you, young Mistress._

'Pericolo I need you to come out and help me.' Pleaded Aya in her mind to Pericolo.

_As you wish young one._

Aya was now getting light headed because of all of the blood she was losing from her wound. She quickly shook aside all of her pain and ignored it.

Aya took out her black blade and held it up in the air. The blade emitted a blue glow and a giant black snake appeared.

-Back to the Bladebreakers-

"Look in the sky!" Max shouted and pointed to the sky. There shone a bright blue light shimmering in the sky.

"Dizzi says that it is a Bit power." Kenny gasped. "It's an evil one too."

"Hurry lets go check it out." Yelled Kai as he started to run towards the glow.

They ran for what seemed for hours but it was only 3 minutes.

"Look over there." Screamed Rei. He pointed to a girl who was currently taking on 3 full grown men by herself.

"Oh my fucking god." Whispered the currently distracted Tyson as he stared at the giant black snake that was fighting around 10 men.

All of the men except one were now lying on the ground unconscious. The Snake flew back into the black blade.

"Be afraid Aya Mae, be very afraid. For Biovolt will come and get you and return you to where you belong."

"Fuck you bastard!." Hissed Aya.

The guy laughed evilly and disappeared into the shadows.

'Thank you, Pericolo'

_I would die for you mistress._

Aya staggered back to the entrance to the alley for she was fighting in the backyard of a deserted building.

"Hey wait!" Called Tyson.

Aya turned around and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Tyson ran up to her and the others followed all besides Kai.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger and I think you fought very well for a girl." Tyson said.

Everyone but Aya did an anime fall.

Tyson looked around to find all of his friends on the ground.

"Was it something I said?" asked Tyson.

"What he meant to say was that he thinks-." Rei started but was cut off.

"I don't care what your little friend thinks." Aya replied coldly showing her 1 inch fangs to them.

She turned around swiftly and started her swaying walk back into the alley.

"Do you want to stay with us until you are better?" Asked Tyson.

**Sorry folks but I like to end with a cliffy. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Past, Present, and Future.

Chapter 2- In need of a friend

Written by Falling Tears

Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own Aya Mae and this plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast talking_

"That would be nice." Aya said thoughtfully.

The Bladebreakers sighed of relief.

"But I don't need anyone." She hissed.

Aya turned around and continued her walk. But as she walked she felt her insides getting colder and colder. 'No Pericolo not now.' She kept getting cold until it felt like a blizzard inside her body.

Aya's eyes turned black as she screamed "Pericolo NO!"

-With the Bladebreakers-

"Pericolo No!" was echoing through the alleyways that the Bladebreakers has gotten lost in.

"What was that?" Tyson asked quietly.

(Kai's POV)

'Pericolo, that sounds familiar. Dranzer, do you know anyone named Pericolo?'

_Yes, youngling I do._ Said a warming voice in his head.

'Well who was it?'

_Remember your past_. Was all Kai got out of his bit beast Dranzer.

'Dranzer, point me to Pericolo.'

(Normal POV)

All of the Bladebreakers watched as Kai's blade glowed a bright red and a jet of the red glow shot down through the alley way. Kai ran, following the light leaving the others behind.

"Uh..." Rei started.

"We have to follow him!" Kenny screamed. "Or we will be lost in this maze forever!"

The rest of the Bladebreakers sprinted after Kai, following his long flowing scarf.

Kai kept running, he ran until the glow was diminishing and finally stopped. He looked down and saw Aya Mae on all fours, holding her head with her hands, screaming. The girl glowed blue but it stopped when she shouted "NO!" for the final time before passing out.

Kai walked towards the girl named Aya, still aware that the rest of the team was watching him. And he checked her pulse. She was still breathing which was good. He looked her over. She was wearing her blue and black blade around her neck on a thick silver chain, and on a smaller and thinner chain he saw a heart shaped locket. He gently opened it and inside he saw something that was very comforting. He saw a picture of two 8 year olds hugging each other. There was a boy with two toned blue hair with four triangles on his cheeks, and there was a girl with navy hair with lighter blue tips with two triangles, one under each eye facing downwards. Kai looked back down at the girl in his lap. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered who she was. Out of all the things he tried to remember during his childhood, he remembered this one girl. More silent tears were flowing down his cheeks now.

Kai was so absorb in his memories he didn't hear Rei walk up behind him.

"Kai we should really get her to a hospital." Rei whispered to Kai.

Kai nodded weakly. He stood up gently and picked up the limp girl and held her in his arms. He shifted her body to bridal style position so he could carry her easier.

Rei launched his blade and commanded Driger to find away out of the alleyways. All of the Bladebreakers walked in silence, not wanting to interrogate Kai of the connection he had with the girl in his arms.

-In the hospital-

"Where the hell am I?" Aya moaned.

She opened her eyes but closed them soon after because of the blinding white light. She opened them again a few minutes later and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She sat up with great difficulty and perused the room.

'The idiots brought me to a hospital.'

Aya picked up the clipboard that was on the nightstand next to her bed. She read it a few times and used the pen that was attached to it to scratch out her name and she wrote 'The Fallen Fool' she grabbed her blade off the nightstand and changed into her clothes. She got out of her bed ignoring all of her pains and walked to the nearest window in the room. She looked down and saw that she was in a 10 story hospital and she was on the 7th floor. She was about to jump when she heard a very familiar voice. The door opened a crack and Tyson walked in.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"Sayonara." Was the girl's only reply and she jumped out of the window.

"Wait get back here!" Tyson screamed.

-With Aya-

Aya fell to the ground gracefully and landed on her feet and ran as fast as she could with her sprained ankle.

She kept running or what looked like hopping until she found a tall tree and she jumped into it. There she lay on a branch and closed her eyes to sleep because it was now 9:00 p.m.

-With Tyson-

"KENNY, REI, KAI!!! She escaped!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran into the dojo.

**Well I'm going to end it here. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Past, Present, and Future.

Chapter 3- A mystery revealed

Written by Falling Tears

Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own Aya Mae and this plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast talking_

"Who escaped?" Rei asked as he opened his eyes form his meditating.

"Girl....jump....7th floor." Tyson panted

Kai jumped down from the tree he was laying in.

"Tyson in sentence format tell us who escaped." Kai said sternly.

Tyson looked up at his captain and inhaled and exhaled slowly catching his breath.

"The Aya girl, she escaped. She jumped out of the hotel room, FROM THE 7TH FLOOR!" Tyson screamed the last part.

Kai stood there staring at Tyson like he was crazy and suddenly he took off in a fast run towards the hospital.

'She couldn't have gone far.' Kai thought 'I mean she does have a sprained ankle.'

-1 Week later with the Bladebreakers-

No one had seen the girl, Kai sent out many search parties, yet they all failed to find the girl. The others on the team were worried about Kai. For he never cared about anyone but himself. What made this girl so special, they all wondered.

-1 week later with Aya -

Aya moaned and turned on her side since she was a on a tree branch she fell right off. She heard snickering from some. She turned around and saw a kid with a green blade and white launcher in his hands.

"Ha-ha, you fell out of the tree!" The little boy laughed.

"Shut up." Aya warned.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The boy continued.

**¡Smack!**

The little boy was way to annoying for Aya to handle so she smacked him hard.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Aya shouted.

The boy looked at Aya and started crying, and then he ran for his mother.

"Whatever." Aya muttered.

Aya walked around the park she was sleeping in. It seemed that she was walking the beautiful park for hours but it as only minutes. She stopped when she saw a cat like looking guy practicing his blading.

"Lets see if these Bladebreakers are worth out valuable time." She whispered to her blade.

Her blue blade glowed in response.

Aya approached the Chinese blader and launched her blade into the dish.

"What the?" Rei said surprised as he looked at the blue and black blade.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Aya said as she walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"Hey you're the girl who-." Rei started but never finished because Aya interrupted.

"Yea, I'm the girl who got away. And if you can beat in the stadium I will go with you to answer any questions you might have about me. But I doubt you will beat me." Aya said evilly.

Suddenly her blade glowed blue again and it jumped out of the dish.

"Follow me." Aya said to a very confused Rei.

Aya started jumping from tree to tree since now her ankle was feeling a lot better and Rei was trying to keep up.

They ran until Aya pulled back some bushes and revealed a beautiful slate dish.

"Let's go!" Aya said as she pulled out her blue and black blade, along with a launcher.

"Ok." Rei said shakily as he fumbled for his own blade.

"3...2...1....Let it rip!" Rei shouted.

"Bring it on!" Aya screamed.

Aya's blade landed in the center of the dish while Driger kept circling the dish.

"Driger tiger claw attack!" Rei shouted.

"Dark dissolve, now!" Aya said at the last minute before she was going to get hit.

Her blade disappeared leaving Driger defenseless.

"Now Pericolo! Fang of the fallen!" Aya hissed.

The blue and black blade emitted a big giant snake. It saw Driger and went in for the kill.

"Driger no!" Rei screamed. "Are you going to take my bit beast like everyone else wants to?" He asked while tears were streaming down his cheek.

"Why would I want it?" Aya sneered.

Pericolo was going to attack and Rei knew it. But what he didn't know what was going to happen would hurt him a lot.

"Now!" She screamed.

The blue blade went after his gray one with a lot of speed. They crashed and Rei's blade was sent up in a million pieces.

Rei knelt down by the dish while Aya called her blade back.

"Pathetic." She growled to the crying boy. "And I thought you were supposed to be good. I guess I was wrong." And with that she walked away leaving Rei to grieve over his blade.

-With Rei-

When Rei got a grip on himself he picked up many little parts of his demolished blade and put them in his pocket.

He sighed and walked back to Tyson's dojo.

What he didn't know that the mysterious Aya girl was watching for the trees. "I didn't mean for that to happen Rei." She whispered.

-Back at the dojo-

"Oh my God Rei what's wrong?" Tyson asked as soon as Rein entered the room and saw his tear stained face.

"It's nothing really. I just got into a battle with the wrong person. But I need Kenny to help me fic Driger." Rei said sadly.

He pulled out a handful of fragments of his blade to show them. They all gasped with the exception of Kai.

Just then Kenny walked into the room.

"Oh MY GOSH!! REI, WHAT HAPPENED?!" He screamed.

"I got in a fight with the wrong person." Rei mumbled. "Chief, can you fix it?"

"Uh yea sure I can. But it might take awhile." Kenny answered.

Rei was about to hand him the little pieces that was his blade but Kenny refused.

"I will have to start from scratch on this one." Kenny said as he opened Dizzi. "Do you still have the bit chip?"

"Driger?" Rei searched his pockets but he didn't find his most prized possession. "I think I might have left it by the dish." He muttered.

"WELL THEN GO GET IT!!" Kenny yelled.

"Right." Rei said.

"Let's all go." Kai mumbled. "No one is allowed anywhere without a partner."

"Oh ok." They all chorused.

-With Aya-

'Well Pericolo, now we know about his bit beast and how weak it is.'

_Yes we do, and you have a lot more than that about him. I took the bit chip when the blade was destroyed._

'WHAT! Why did you do it?'

_Now they are a much less of a threat when we enter the Asian Pacific tournament._

'That's wrong Pericolo. I'm returning it.'

_After all of my hard work just to get it?_

'Yes! That's stealing!'

Fine whatever.

And with that the connection was broken.

Aya dug in her pocket and found a gray chip with a beautiful white tiger on it.

'Now to find these stupid Bladebreakers, and Kai.'

-With the Bladebreakers-

Rei led the rest of the team towards the place where he battled. They all looked around on the ground trying to help Rei, besides Kai of course.

"Who did battle you, Rei?" Tyson asked.

"The mysterious Aya girl." Rei whispered.

"What?" Max asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"The Aya girl did." Rei repeated louder.

"I did." A voice said from the shadows.

The 15 year old Aya stepped from the shadows. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail accompanied by a black headband. She wore gray baggy pants with a studded belt. Her spaghetti strap shirt was black and the straps were crooked. She also wore a thin sweater which was light blue. She didn't look very happy, she had a frown on her face and you could see her very long fangs.

"Aya?" Kai asked.

"What?" She spat.

Kai looked at her strangely.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kai asked and shouted.

"What is wrong with me?! I'll tell you what! You left me after you vowed to stay with me until the day that I die!" Aya screamed at him.

-Flashback-

_"Kai kun, we will be friends forever and ever. Right?" Asked a 6 year old girl named Aya Mae._

_"Aya, I will be there for you until the day that you die." The little Kai vowed._

-End Flashback-

"I'm..........sorry." Kai apologized sadly as he looked at the blue headed girl.

"Sorry doesn't take away all those years of pain in the abbey. Does it?!" Said the now very furious girl. "Here's your chip."

She threw Rei's bit chip at him and he caught it. She turned on her heel and started to walk away

"Wait, where are you going?" Kai asked sadly.

"I have a visit to my parents to make." She answered without turning around. "See you guy's at the tournament. And she continued to walk off.

"Tournament!?" They all shouted surprised.

**Ohh what's going to happen next? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Chapter 4

The Past, Present, and Future.

Chapter 3- Tournament

Written by Falling Tears

**Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own Aya Mae and this plot.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast talking_

When Aya was out of sight the Bladebreakers all burst into cheer, except for Kai of course. They were so happy that Tyson and Max burst into giggles and started jabbering on and on, on how each of them would win the tournament.

"How come Mr. Dickenson hasn't told us about a tournament yet?" Rei asked the group quietly.

Max and Tyson both stopped their laughing and look at Rei.

"Yeah you have a point there Rei." Tyson said.

"How about we ask Mr. Dickenson right now?" Max said excitedly.

"Mr. Dickenson is a busy man. I don't think he will want to be bothered." Kai said coldly to the group.

"Ahh forget you Mr. Sourpuss, we are going with or without you no matter what." Tyson replied sticking his tongue out.

"Hmpth." Was their only reply from their cold captain.

They all started towards the BBA office to find Mr. Dickenson and to register for the unknown tournament.

"Let me in!" Tyson cried to the secretary at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to have a appointment to speak with Mr. Dickenson." The lady replied.

"BUT I'M THE WORLD CHAMPION!!!" Tyson screamed.

Then Mr. Dickenson walked into the lobby to see what all the trouble was about.

"Ahh Bladebreakers, it's great to see you here on this fine day. However I must ask what you are doing here." The old man said the Tyson an the rest of the team.

"Well I would tell you but your secretary really needs an attitude adjustment, I mean she won't let me in!" Tyson said angrily and the secretary growled under her breath and walked back to her desk.

"Please come in, come in." Mr. Dickenson said and pointed don the hall and towards an open door. "I do however have guests at the moment but she will be leaving soon."

"This will be quick Mr. Dickenson." Rei said. "We just have a question about something."

"Of course." The jolly old man said happily.

They walked quietly into his office and saw two girls, one they've met and one they have never seen before. The one they knew was the mysterious Aya Mae.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked angrily. He was still mad at the fact that Aya destroyed his blade.

"......" They didn't answer.

"Well boys, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Dickenson asked trying to break the tension.

"We wanted to know about this new tournament." Kenny blurted out.

"Yea, why didn't you tell us, Mr. D?" Tyson and Max asked.

"Well see here now, there is a new team that has just joined the tournament. They are rumored to have come from Biovolt. And I know how much they want to steal your bit beasts so, I was thinking on keeping you out of it." Mr. Dickenson concluded.

"We can take them!" Tyson said as he punched the air with his fist. "Because we are the Bladebreakers!"

The girl the others didn't know laughed quietly in the corner she was sitting in.

"What's your problem?!" Tyson growled at the girl, his ego was deflating every second. _(A/N: Finally)_

"......"

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Tyson screamed at the girl.

The girl _(A/N: I will give her a name soon)_ however was unmoved by Tyson's reaction. It was like she had expected it. She just yawned at Tyson and glared at him.

"Well I'm the world champion." Tyson gloated.

The girl lifted her left hand and made a W with it. Her ring finger over her middle finger and her thumb was folded down.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Tyson cried.

"Go to hell." Aya replied softly.

"WHAT?!" Tyson screamed enraged.

"You heard me!" Aya said as she rose from her seat. "Go to hell." She did the same W symbol to him. Aya started for the door and looked at the girl and nodded. The girl got up and followed Aya.

"Oh I hate them!" Tyson yelled after Aya and the girl left the room.

"Mr. Dickenson, why were they here and what was the other girl's name?" Rei asked.

"That was Aya and Kyaeka (_A/N: Kyaeka is pronounced Kai a Ka_) and they were here to register for the tournament. They had to get special permission for themselves because Aya's parents died today and she asked me if I can be her guardian. And of course I took her in knowing her wonderful blading skills. Her friend Kyaeka is an orphan after being abandoned at birth. You guys should have seen their battles long ago." Mr. Dickenson got lost in thought. "You guys will be seeing a lot more of them because they will be flying with you and possibly training with you guys, considering you still want to enter this tournament."

"Of course we want to enter, Mr. Dickenson!!" Tyson and Max cried.

"There are a few things I must explain first though." Mr. Dickenson started. "The rules are a bit different this year. You must battle two on two. Meaning two bladders will enter the ring and the blades will all be launched at the same time. The last blade spinning will take the win for the team. Any questions?" The old guy asked.

"Uh yea. I do." Max said. "Who are our teammates?"

"Anyone you want." Mr. Dickenson said simply.

"Well we better be going now." Rei said. "I think we caused enough trouble for today."

They exited the building and started back to Tyson's dojo.

-With Aya and Kyaeka-

They walked out of the office and to Aya's house, or as you should call it, a mansion.

"Kyaeka, do you miss your family?" Aya asked.

"Well, sort of. I mean I'm mad at them for just leaving me without anyone for so long." She answered.

"I can't believe they are gone." Aya said quietly and referring to her own parents.

**-Flashback-**

_Ding dong went the doorbell towards the Mae family mansion._

_A horrible high pitched scream from inside the house which sounded a lot like her mothers voice._

_"Mother!" Aya screamed as she kicked the door open._

_She ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom with Kyaeka following quickly behind._

_There she saw Boris and some of his men torturing her mom and dad._

_Boris saw little Aya there and smiled._

_"Ahh little Mae, how nice to see you." His smile getting bigger as she growled louder and louder._

_Her parents hit the ground with a thud. Aya gasped. Boris had heard her gasp and smiled._

_"This might happen to your little friend also, so be warned."_

_The sound of a helicopter could be heard from inside the house. And Boris and his crew jumped onto it cackling loudly._

**-End flashback-**

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Meet Kyaeka

Kyaeka's Profile

Hair- Kyaeka has mid back length midnight black hair. It has many shades of pink highlights in various places throughout her head. She leaves her hair down and her hair is cut so that her bangs cover her right eye.

Eyes- She has beautiful brown eyes that sparkle in the sun light. Her eyes are a marvelous almond shape, out lined with long, black eyelashes.

Face- Kyaeka has a wonderful tan. She skin color is a light brown color with freckles over her nose and cheeks. She got a black tattoo on her cheek which is a big black X which is located on her left cheek. She also has a black stud in her nose.

Gloves- She doesn't wear gloves. She wears arm warmers, or really a arm warmer. On her right hand she has a black arm warmer with hot pink flames. On her left hand she has many jelly bracelets.

Clothes- Kyaeka wears pants that are black. They start out tight at the waist and gradually get wider so at the bottom at her feet they are flared out on the floor. Her pants also have many chains on them. Her shirt is a skin tight black tank top that has two chains on it and the stitching is pink. She also wears a scarf which is like Kai's during G-revolution. So it's like two scarves.

Makeup- Her makeup is usually done in a lot of black eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. She wears so much that she looks dead. She wears hot pink lip gloss.

Personality- Kyaeka doesn't like talking at all. She will only talk to Aya about things but other than that don't expect much out of her.

Beyblade- Her blade is black with a pink center. It has five knife sharp points on it and is about the size of a regular blade.

Bit beast- Kyaeka's bit beats' name is Pele. She hides is her everlasting burning rose which protect her from harm. When she is called upon she likes to make a dramatic entrance. She is part faerie and part fox. She has waist long, flame like hair and a red rose petal skirt. She also wears a black spaghetti strap with flames on it.

Offensive attacks

Thorn of the faerie- The thorns on Pele's burning thorn detach themselves from the rose and shoot at the opponent.

Inferno ball- Pele throws balls of fire at her opponent.

Eternal Flame- This is Pele's final attack and hasn't been used before.

Defensive attacks

Charcoal seeks- Pele burst into flames and turns to charcoal leaving the opponent to guess where she is.

Black Flame- Both players will share the pain the bit beasts are experiencing.


End file.
